New Horizons
by gthomas97
Summary: My view of the morning after based on recent sneak peeks. What if Martha sees Kate? Will Martha catch on to what went down the night before? Will continue from other account cyclopsforever if you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

She frantically rushes around his room gathering her clothing which was carelessly discarded the night before trying to get out f the loft before his mother and daughter sees her. She slides on her socked feet to the door, boot and jacket in hands when she realizes she doesn't have her bra. Frantically, she sneaks back to his room and grabs it then slides back up to the front door only to make eye contact with his mother, his mother! Rick tries to pull his mother away from looking but…"Kate, darling, what are you doing here?" Kate sees Rick's mental face palm.

"Hi Martha, I was just leaving."

"Yes, I see that but why are you here?"

_Come on, Kate. Think of something good to say to her. Don't let us get caught in the act already._

" I was just catching Rick up on some case details," _lie, _"and it got pretty late so he let me stay over here and I just needed to grab my boots from his office were we were talking…yep…" She could see Rick was content with her story leaving a smile tugging on the corners of her mouth.

"Yes Mother, now why don't you let her go. I am sure she is exhausted from this case and just wants to be home… in her bed," he smirks. She knows all too well what he means and that he wants to be there, in her bed, with her.

"No, no, no! The least we can do then is make her breakfast while she relaxes on the couch."

_Great idea, Mother, just brilliant. I have to remember to thank her later._


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews are welcome. I will be posting from this account until Tuesday or Wednesday before switching the story over to my main new account. I just post randomly, not at any certain time or day. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Just borrowing them from Andrew Marlowe.

* * *

"Richard, don't just stand there and gawk at us, get moving! I am going to get Alexis up to her room and give her some aspirin." And with that Rick and Kate are left staring at each other across the space from his front door to the kitchen.

Kate flies to Rick and flings herself into him, suddenly needing his embrace. He can feel her cheeks heat up with embarrassment from the minutes just before even though he thought they went quite smooth. They stay like that, content in each other's arms for a few minutes before Rick breaks the silence.

"You know I don't think she has a clue but she will if you don't let go of me soon. Not that I am complaining." She backs away just far enough to give a playful smack at his chest and a quick peck to his lips before turning and making her way towards the coffee machine.

"I think I will make us some coffee if you work to satisfy my growling stomach and your mother's wishes and besides I still owe you 90 some of these," she motions towards the coffee maker.

"Richard, I don't smell any food cooking. What is taking so long?" Martha asks as she descends the stairs.

"Nothing Mother, nothing, just gathering my ingredients," he places a cup of coffee on the counter in front of her as she sits down silently and begins to observe the events taking place in the kitchen. Rick is mixing the pancake batter while Kate is by his side slicing up fruit. He snatches a piece of banana and she playfully glares at him. Then she sticks her finger in the batter and teases it in front of his mouth before slipping her finger into her own mouth and spinning away from him. She grabs two coffee mugs from the cabinet, one that has Nikki Heat written on it and the other with Richard Castle, and fills them with the symbolic liquid preparing one the way she knows he likes his and the other just the way she enjoys hers. She places his mug next to the bowl of batter and gives his butt a pinch, earning a little squeak of surprise from him, she turns to walk off but he catches her by the waist and pulls her into his side.

"You two look very domestic." Both Rick and Kate's heads shoot up. They forgot Martha was sitting at the counter and could see _everything_ that just happened between them.

"So you want to tell me why Kate is really here now?"

"Yeah Kate, do share with the class. Why are you really here?" he smirks towards her.

"I was invited for a movie night," she states nonchalantly, "but yesterday morning I wasn't planning on coming." _She's going to tell Mother about what happened?!_ "Things had happened that made me blind to reality and I was set on doing other things that Rick, rightly, didn't approve of. These things lead me to near death and it was then I saw there was nowhere in the world I would rather be," she wraps her arms around Rick's middle and looks up at him her green eyes beaming love, "than here." Rick looks back down to her, she sees surprise in his eyes but behind that all that fills his beautiful blue orbs in love. At the same time the both turn to face Martha.

She is looking at the pair of them with a mixture of pride and excitement painted over her features. "Well thank goodness! I was worried I was going to lose my sight before I could see you two finally got your act together."

"Well Mother, you don't have to wait any longer," Rick smiles to Kate.

"We are in this for the long run." She smiles back up at him. They hear hurried feet upstairs and a door slam. _Alexis._


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry there isn't as much Castle fluff in this chapter but I promise the next will be loaded(:

Disclaimer: They aren't mine. They belong to their rightful owner Mr. Andrew Marlowe

AANNDD...There are only hours left until After the Storm. Get excited!

Enjoy.

* * *

A million thoughts rush into his head before he can stop them. Like the rain of the storm last night, trouble pours right back down upon Rick and Kate jeopardizing the fragile state of their new relationship. But she knew just as well as he did that his daughter's approval was the most important of them all. She also knew that this wasn't a problem Rick could solve by himself, for it to fully succeed; it was her who had to take this challenge on. Kate was constantly hurting Rick, putting his life in danger, and leading him to think they were getting somewhere she knew she couldn't go. She understood Alexis's reaction. She didn't even blame the girl. If she was in Alexis's place she wouldn't be quick to trust either. She _needs_ to talk to her.

"Rick, Martha, would you mind if I went and tried to talk to Alexis?"

"Do you know how to tame an unhappy teenager? Alexis's is a sweet heart except for when she's mad." Rick asked her.

"He is right. Are you sure you want to talk to her?"

"Yes. I think it is important she hears this from me." _Actually, I think there is no other way we can be together._

"Kate, please. You don't have to do this. Let me go talk to her."_ He doesn't understand. It is my fault she can't trust this relationship so I am going to fix it._

"I know I don't have to do this but I want to. Alexis deserves to know my intentions. You are her father, her world revolves around you. I need to do this." She searches his and Martha's eyes looking for any sign of approval.

"Richard, let Kate talk to her." Both women look to him with pleading eyes. How could he say no to two thirds of his girls when they look at him like that with those puppy dog eyes? He saw the white flag flash through his brain, surrender, surrender.

"Alright, fine."

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888

When Kate gets upstairs she realizes just how well she knows her way around the loft. She can easily pick out which room is the guest room, which is Martha's, and most importantly right now, which one is Alexis's. Kate finds herself standing outside the girl's door suddenly unsure of herself and nervous. She couldn't bring her hand to knock. _Come on, Kate. Just knock on the door and get this over with. Waiting isn't going to make it any easier._ Finally, she pulled herself to raise her fisted hand and knock lightly. "Go away! I am not in the mood to talk." _Oh, great. Maybe Rick was right and he should have come to talk to her first. Then she might been a little more understanding. But I have to say something now. _

"Alexis, its Kate, I think we need to talk. Please, can I come in?" She heard feet move on the other side and wasn't sure if she should be relived or worried. The door opened to reveal Alexis in a rare form. Kate already knew she was hung-over from last night but now she was all poufy-eyed and trebling from crying.

"This isn't the best time, Detective," the girl snarled. It was impossible to not see the pain building up inside Alexis and Kate hated herself for causing it.

"Actually, I believe this is the best time to have this discussion with you. I understand that right now you have just lost a lot. High school is gone, you are moving on from everything you know and now I have intruded into one of the most precious things to you. If I were you I wouldn't trust me either. I have done so many things to hurt your father that I don't want to think about it. Every day I jeopardize his life and to you it seems I don't realize how much you will lose if he does get hurt."

"Whoa, wait Detective! I know you understand how much I will lose if he gets hurt because I know you went through that with your Mother. What is upsetting me is I don't know that you want run from this. How do I know that if he tries to move this relationship to the next level you won't flee?"

"Please, call me Kate. I am no longer Detective Kate Beckett just Kate. And I promise you I won't run. Don't tell him this but I have every intention of marrying him someday if he wants me. I have every intentions of having his kids. And most importantly, I have ever intentions to do everything I can to keep you, Martha, and him happy for the rest of our lives. I am not going anywhere." Alexis must have liked that answer. Before Kate could catch her breath from her monologue Alexis had her hands wrapped around her neck and is hugging her with all her strength.

"It's good to hear that from you." _Maybe regaining her trust won't be so hard after all._

Rick heard Kate pad down the stairs and across the loft to the couch he is sitting on. She stops behind him to lean over the back of the couch and wrap her arms around his neck pressing soft kisses to his stubble. She knew just the words she wanted to share with him in this moment but they fight to come out of her lips. She wants to tell this amazing man, amazing father, and amazing partner just how much she cares about him but she can't seem to do it. But before she can think more he is turning around and tickling at her sides causing a loud, free laugh to escape. Yes, this is the nine year old on a sugar rush she fell in love with.

"Your daughter is asleep upstairs and content with this relationship for now." He beams up at her, the love of his life coming downstairs from talking to his daughter and telling him it was a success, it makes his stomach flip and his heart swell.

"And my mother left to go shopping so that means we pretty much have the loft to ourselves." He wiggles his eye brows at her.

"Perfect, we can clean this place up and set it up for a movie night then?" She asks glancing at her watch. "I believe you promised me one but I got busy doing other…stuff." He gasped for air, what is it anyway when this woman is around?

"As I recall you didn't complain."

"As I recall I asked if we could have movie night tonight with Alexis and your mother."

"What?! You want movie night with them?" He was shocked she didn't want movie night to be exclusive to the two of them and yet, ecstatic she thought to invite his family.

"Yes, I want to enjoy movie night like your family normally would. I look forward to spending that portion of the night with you and your family. And would you really just tell them to leave so we could have movie night to ourselves?" He is amazed by this mysterious woman. She never fails to surprise him.

"No, I guess not. But will we still get to cuddle?" And her nine year old on a sugar rush is back.

* * *

Thanks for reading(: Feel free to review. I try to respond to as many as possible. They are greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

SO SORRY to keep you waiting so long! Between "After the Storm" school, and "Cloudy With a Chance of Murder" sneaks I have been pretty occupied! Hope you enjoy this chapter (: I will be moving over to my over account in one of the next 2 chapters.

* * *

Castle and Beckett sat across from each other at the dining room table. Laying in between them was a note pad and a pen being used to create a grocery list. "No, Castle! We have popcorn here already. That's just a waste."

"More popcorn is never a waste! How can you say no to popcorn?"

"I am not saying no to popcorn just no to buying more popcorn."

"Well, can we get ice cream then?"

"Of course," darkness flashed in her eyes, "As long as we get extra whip cream for later..." and with that he practically jumps across the table to bring his lips to meet hers. She lays him back on the table and crawls onto the table to straddle him, getting lost in each other.

"Beckett, we should get back to the list before my mother and Alexis walk in on this."

She pulls away with a huff, "You started it." she says as if they were in kindergarten which oddly makes him want to have her right there and then again but he resists.

"Not true! You made the sexy comment."

"Meaning we should do that later not on your table when your daughter or mother could walk in on it."

"Yeah well...should we get strawberries for later-later too then?" _I feel his challenge to resist now that I am on the receiving side of the innuendo. Why does he make everything so hot?_

" Yeah we should get some strawberries...and some chocolate syrup."

"You torture me woman!" he grumbles.

"And yet you love me still?"

"Always, always" his eyes went from aroused to the softest loving look. And if there was still a doubt in Kate's mind that he didn't love her that was out of her system. And then, in that moment she knew that she felt exactly the same way for him. She would give up everything to spend the rest of eternity with him. She would drop everything for this man, had dropped everything for this man. She loved him and wanted to tell him so badly.

"You know Rick, I think that that is kind of our word." He saw the determined look in her eyes and knew she had something important to say. And he is right. She starts talking again...

"It's like a promise to never leave each other in a bad situation or to just let each other know we were there for them through whatever. It is that word used to silently adore the other for what they do to you. Do you know what I mean?"

"Completely."

"Rick, why don't we get back to this list before it gets too late."

"Okay, what do you think about making pizza for dinner?"

"Nah. I am not really in the mood. What is something more home-y?"

"Umm...mashed potatoes?" Her lively laugh echoed through the empty space of the loft. He loved hearing that free and open laugh especially when he was the reason for it.

"Really? That is what you come up with? Why don't we make grilled cheese and tomato soup? That sounds like a good movie night dinner."

"You are the boss." He wrote down the ingredients and looked back up at her quizzically.

"What?"

"What?"

"You look like you are waiting for me to say something."

"Yeah, what is next on the list?"

"I think that list is covered. What should be on _my_ list of stuff to bring tonight?" He likes where this is going. She is practically giving him permission to ask her to stay. _I better think about this answer before I say something stupid and ruin everything. _

"You should bring some comfy clothes and something for bedtime," he wiggled his eye brows, "and unless you want to let my mother and Alexis see you as an outfit repeater, I suggest you bring something for tomorrow too."

"Do you now, Mr. Castle. What if I were to tell you I didn't want to stay the night."

"Then you'd be lying" he mumbled under his breath but she catches it.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, just that you could never resist my offer to have a sleep over."

"A sleep over? What are we, four?"

* * *

They are in the cab on the way to the grocery store and he can't keep his hand off her. She isn't even dressed up and he is getting this excited to be out in public together...not a good sign!

"Castle, can you please keep your hands to yourself?" He sees her brows are furrowed and her face is all scrunched up like it gets when she is frustrated so he ceases his attack on her body.

"Yeah but why Kate?" He whines to her.

"We are in the back of a cab for one. And secondly, I don't want anyone else we know to catch us making out before we get the chance to tell them what's going on."

"But can I hold your hand?" _please say yes, please say yes, please say yes_

"I guess, if you promise to behave!" _Yes! I am making her soft. Hand holding and grocery shopping before family movie night. I don't know if it is possible for me to love this amazing yet maddening woman any more. I can't wait until she lets me marry her and we can do this any time we want, not that we can't now._

"We are here, Rick." She is looking at him like she knows everything that just ran through his head. Knowing them, she probably does.

"Should I text Alexis and ask her to start thinking about a movie choice? or did you want to watch the John Woo movie?"

"You can text Alexis. We can always watch that another night. We should let her pick tonight."

_**Kate and I are at the grocery store. you are invited to movie night later...u wanna pick out the movie?**_

He sends the text and seconds later his phone buzzes again.

_**Grocery shopping? how domestic...i will look at the movie selection. u want me to set up the room like we usually do for movie night?**_

_**Yes please!** _He responds and then looks up at Kate and slides his phone in his pocket. She is pushing the cart and he is utterly amazed at how much love rushes into his ruggedly handsome body just by seeing her pushing their cart..._their_ cart. He can't help himself, he rushes up behind her and hugs her from behind. He loves that he can feel her body tense and then calm once she realizes it is him. He loves that she doesn't pull away even though they are in public. He loves that they are in public and he can do this. But most of all he loves her.

"Hey Castle, how about ya hold my hand instead. As much as I love your hugs it's hard to walk and push a grocery card like this." He lets her go grabbing the hand she is offering to him and links their fingers together...waffle style. They go through the store never letting go of each others hands. Before grabbing each item off the shelf they would argue about the brand or the price. They are at the check out line when Rick's phone buzzes in his pocket.

_**are you sure you want me at movie night with you two? **  
_

"Kate...we might have a small problem..." It was her turn to wrap her arms around his middle in a hug from behind as she peeks at his phone screen.\

"Alexis?"

"She is worried she is intruding by coming to movie night tonight."

"I am going to go outside and make a call." she moves herself around so she is hugging him from the front and gives him a quick squeeze before stepping away. "You okay with finishing up here and meeting me outside?"

He nods and lets her go. Kate makes her way outside where she sees a coffee shop across the street. She sends a quick text to Rick and lets him know she went to get them some coffee. After ordering both Rick and hers drinks she finds a seat and dials Alexis's number now nervous and unsure of herself.

"Hey Kate." Alexis answers timidly.

"Hi Alexis! Have you picked out a movie for tonight?" Kate tries to sound as enthusiastic as possible. This girl needs to know she is welcome in her own home.

"Yeah Kate, about tonight...are you really sure that you and my dad want me there? I mean, I wouldn't want to intrude on one of your first nights together and this whole idea of him having a real relationship is still very new to me..."

"Alexis, yes I am positive. It was my idea to invite you actually. I look forward to spending more time with you."

"Really?" Alexis's tone lightened after hearing this.

"Yes, really. So are you going to join us?"

"You aren't going to be all gross right?" Kate couldn't help but laugh. How had she not told the girl they would be behaving?

'I can promise that we won't go any further than cuddling if we even get that far." It was Alexis's turn to laugh.

"Okay, good to hear. How soon are you guys going to be back?"

"Well, it's about 1 now so I think we should be back around 2 or 2:30 so how does that sound?"

"Sounds great! And Kate, thank you."

"Your welcome. We will see you then."

"See you, bye."

Kate hangs up with the girl as her and Rick's coffees are brought to the table. _This is another one of our things, like always. Every time he brings it to me I can picture his face and his eyes bursting with love. I haven't seen any other man look at me the way he does and still I waited this long to actually act on it and I still have to tell him that I love him so much._

"A penny for your thoughts, Kate?" She looks up and sees that he is standing there, two bags of groceries in his arms and she realizes once again ow much she loves him.

"How about I just give you a coffee and we can skip the whole thought sharing thing."

"You're the boss. How about we take these coffee's to-go and head over to your place to pick up some stuff?"

"Sounds good. Oh and Alexis is cool with tonight as long as we promise not to go any further than cuddling."

"You know, I really like this side of you that cares so much about my daughter."

"She is great. I really like that you don't mind me having some girl talk with your daughter."

"She needs a good female to look up to."

* * *

"But Kate," he whines from outside the bathroom door, "why do you have to shower alone?"

"We told your daughter we would be back by 2:30 and it is 2:15 now and I still have to get my stuff together."

"But I can help you in the shower so it goes faster."

"No Rick. You can help me by leaving me alone. Or better yet, you can pack my bag." She swears she hears a girly squeak from him but decides to just hop in her lonely shower instead of teasing him about it.

10 minutes later she is dressed and Rick has her bag packed and approved and they are out the door heading to the loft. Once they got to the loft they were greeted warmly by Alexis.

"Hey Dad. Hi Kate." Kate gave her a quick squeeze and headed towards Rick's room to set her bag down.

"Hey sweetie. Did you pick a movie?" Rick asks Alexis as they walk to the kitchen to put away the groceries.

"Well...I don't really know what to pick. I am in the mood for like a Disney movie but then again Killers sounds pretty good but honestly I have no clue."

"What about an Indiana Jones?"

"I like Indiana Jones," Kate chimes in, "what's the one with the his muse who becomes his wife in the most recent one?"

"Raiders of the Lost Ark!?" Castle sounds as excited as she imagines he gets on Christmas morning.

"Alexis, what do you think?" she asks the teen.

"I love that one! What time are we going to start movie night?"

"Well, we have to make dinner still but its only 3 o'clock now so I think we will eat dinner at 7 and start the movie whenever we finish dinner."

"Can I go out with some friends until then?" Rick isn't sure he trusts her to go out with friends again after the state in which she returned this morning but really that was the first time in a really long time he can recall her doing anything questionable. He looks at Kate for some support on this one but all she offers is a small smile and a nod.

"Yes, but promise me you won't repeat last nights activities?" Alexis moves in to hug her father and kiss his cheek before she turns to head out the door shouting behind her,

"Don't worry, that was a one-time thing for me!" The door clicks shut again and they are left alone in the kitchen.

"Hey Rick, is your mom back in the Hamptons or do we have to worry about her walking in on us doing sinful things?" He likes where this is going. His mother did return to the Hamptons so they should be good for awhile. He moves toward Kate wrapping one arm around her middle and before she knew it she was being lifted off her feet and carried bride-style to his bedroom.

* * *

Again so sorry this took so long. I was hoping to get it out Friday but life got it the way. Hope you enjoyed and how about Castle season 5 so far? If you don't have a review about this story you can always tell me your opinions about recent Castle episodes!

Thanks for your patience


	5. Chapter 5

I have decided I would update this regularly on Mondays if I don't get the next chapter out earlier. So expect new chapters on Mondays and occasionally a little earlier.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters...Mr. Marlowe is their rightful creator and owner

Enjoy! Reviews and suggestions are always welcome. You won't hurt my feelings very easily.

* * *

They are back in the kitchen actually making dinner since Alexis will be home soon and they don't want to be caught in the act. Grilled cheese and tomato soup doesn't really take that long but it is already 5:30 and they figure the sooner they ate the more time they could spend relaxing in the pillow fort Alexis had made while they were out earlier. Who can pass up relaxing in a pillow fort with the people you love for a night? Alexis did a wonderful job putting the fort together. Kate knew that once they crawl into the pillow and blanket igloo they would have to be in there for at least two movies yet she wondered how they would be able to see they screen with the roof of the fort and everything else.

"Hey Rick? Can we see the movie screen from inside the tent?"

"Yep! Alexis is soo good at making forts that have the perfect hole to see the movie through! I taught her well." He has a proud grin on his face that Kate just wants to kiss so badly. So she does because she can now. She moves forward and kisses him deeply. She loved him more than she could ever imagined would be possible when he talked about his kid with that proud grin on his face. _Will he light up the same way when he talks about our kids? Wait! Our kids?! _A mental red flag goes up in Kate's brain as she registers what she just involuntarily planned for her future! _Whoa there, slow things down, Kate. You just started dating last night. That is a little to far to think right now. But I do want to have kids with him_

"Kate? Hello, earth to Kate!" She jolts out of her fight with herself and her brows un-furrow and she forces a small smile."You are thinking very loudly but the message isn't very clear. You wanna talk about that little internal fight you just had there?"

"No." She replies flatly. Today is not the day to talk about this, especially when his daughter could walk in the room any moment now.

"Are you sure? I can stall Alexis so we can talk it out. Not communicating isn't could for our relationship."

"We learned that the hard way, huh?"

"Yeah, we sure did. So you want me to stall her?"

"I feel bad keeping her away from her own home. She should be welcome here all the time."

"Kate, I am glad you care so much but asking her to stop at the grocery and get a few things won't come across that way. Just let me call her and then we will talk." She nods and moves toward the one armchair in the family room that wasn't in use due to the movie night set up. Luckily, the arm chair is big enough for two. Rick dials Alexis number from the kitchen.

"Hey Alexis. What is your timing?"

"Should be home in a half hour. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, no rush. Will you grab some stuff at the store for us on your way?"

"Of course but that means I will be home in more like 45 or 50 minutes."

"That's fine if you don't mind."

"Not at all. What do you need me to get?"

"I will text you the list. Thanks, pumpkin. See you later."

"Bye Dad."

Rick pockets his phone and makes his way over to wear Kate is seated. She stands and he sits down in the arm chair. She plops herself into his lap, legs hanging over the arm of the chair and rests her head on his chest and wraps her arms around his middle. Rick is a little surprised at how she just snuggles right into him but he won't argue. It's Kate freakin' Beckett after all.

"Kate, what were you thinking about?" She is kinda embarrassed to answer. She searches for words but isn't really sure what she should tell him.

"Have you ever thought about our future? Like were will we go from here?"

"Of course."

"Well, where do you think we will go, honestly?"

"You wanna know how I think our future will go?" She nods into his chest. She still hasn't moved her head to look him in the eyes. "I think that I want to know what you think first. Then I will share what I think."

"You are the writer, why can't you share the story you wrote for us first?"

"I will make it sound pretty and you will give me the plot."

"Fine," she sighs, "I think that in a year or two we will be married. That's not too early because technically we have been dating for four years just without the benefits and without being exclusive. I think a year later we will have a handsome baby boy that looks like his daddy and three years later a little girl. They will grow up and we will grow old and go grey in our rocking chairs, still arguing about everything." Her answer takes the air out of his body. He didn't expect her to open up to him like this. She is never this open about anything.

"Like I said in L. A., you are a mystery I am never going to solve. But I can't believe you really want to make Castle babies! Madison was right!" She laughed that beautiful free laugh of hers, head rolling back and that's when she made eye contact with him. She saw his adoration towards her.

"I never did tell her I didn't. So what does our future look like through you eyes?"

"I was thinking we run off to Vegas tomorrow and get hitched so we can start having pretty babies that look like their mommy."

"Not gonna happen. I am not marrying you in Vegas, especially without a proper proposal first."

"I can do that right now if you want."

"No. Can we just take baby steps. This is all really new. How about no talk of actually getting married for at least 8 months? Will you survive?'

"I can survive anything if it means I get to marry you." They locked eyes and has 'eye sex' as Lanie liked to call it.

"Good" she mumble against his lips right before she kissed him again. The stay like that, wrapped in each others arms, lips locked for what seems like an eternity, only breaking contact to gasp for air before diving back in. "Oh my gosh! I need to text Alexis what we want from the store!" She jumps at his sudden exclamation and he pulls his phone out of his pocket.

"Wait, what do we want her to get?"

"How about some fruit and stuff to make waffles for breakfast tomorrow."

"Great idea!" He types out the message to Alexis and then pockets his phone once again. "We should probably re-heat dinner so we aren't eating cold food."

"I am going to change my clothes. I will be back out in a minute." Kate walks into his room and finds her bag. She doesn't really know what they were thinking when they put their jeans back on after their activities earlier. Sweats are way more comfortable to watch movies on the floor in. So Kate ditches her jeans and top and throws on leggings and then ventures to his closet to see if he has a sweatshirt she can steal. She finds a plain crew neck sweatshirt and decides that would work and throws that on too. Then she walks back out to the kitchen wear she finds Rick.

"Did you steal my sweatshirt?"

"Are you complaining?"

"No."

"Good."

"Good...you wanna change out of your jeans?"

"Nah, I will when Alexis gets home." She walks around to the other side of the kitchen island and makes her way to the fancy coffee machine. She could use a caffeine fix around now. She starts up the machine, not really sure what she's doing. Then she feels warm hands snake under her sweatshirt and meet her skin as they made their way around her middle. He sets his chin on her shoulder, really appreciating the height difference when she isn't wearing heels, and whispers in her ear.

"You have no idea how to work that." She turns her head to him and shyly smiles. "Let me teach you?"

She nods, "As long as you don't stop hugging me. You are warm."

"Okay. Wait! If you don't know how to work this how did you make us coffee the other morning?"

"You have a normal coffee machine over there." She motioned to where the other machine was on the counter.

"Oh I see. So you use this one like this." He went trough the steps to work the machine and Kate realized it really wasn't as complicate as it seemed. They finish and Kate turns in his arms, which are still around her middle and leans in for a kiss when she hears a key in the door. She stands on her tip toes and whispers in his ear, "Later." then turns and walks to greet Alexis at the door.

"Hey Alexis. Can I help you carry anything to the kitchen?" She asks the college bound girl warmly.

"Nahh, I am good thanks." They both make their way to the kitchen and the three of them put away the groceries. Rick loves seeing his two girls getting along so well. And he especially loves how domestic the three of them are already. Words can't express the love bubbling up inside of him. It seems like he feels this way a lot now and he isn't complaining. It makes him the happiest man on earth. Nothing could change that right now.

"Hey ladies, I am going to put on something a little more comfortable. I will be back out in a minute." They both nod and he exits the kitchen heading towards his bedroom.

"Hey Alexis, you wanna pop the popcorn and I will put some other snacks into a bowl? Or I can do both if you wanna change too?"

"Would you mind doing both while I go change?"

"Not a problem. Go get some comfy clothes on." Kate smiles at the girl as she leaves Kate to get everything ready by herself in the kitchen. She grabs the popcorn bag and pops it in the microwave and then grabs the M&M's out of the cabinet. She finds two bowls and waits until the popcorn is finished popping. She splits the popcorn between the two bowls and then pours a bunch of M&M's into each bowl as well. That's when Rick walks out of his room. She is sitting at his kitchen island smiling to herself and stealing snacks from the bowls in front of her. He can't help but sneak up and snap a picture of the beautiful woman he is so madly in love with. She hears the camera shutter and turns to him, he still caught the picture of her sitting there contently.

"Rick, did you just take a picture of me?" He can't tell if she is seriously angry or just being playful.

"Umm...maybe...would you care if I did?" She loves getting him flustered like this. It will never get old.

"Hand over the phone and I will tell you after I have a look." He does as her is told, still not knowing if she is being serious or not. She takes it and swipes to unlock it. It has a password, of course. She tries to think off what it could be. It is a word not four numbers. She tries Alexis but it doesn't work. She glances up at Rick and he has a smug grin on his face.

"Having trouble?" She glares at him in only the way she can. "Try a word that starts with 'A'"

She taps the word apples, he did say it was his safe word, but that doesn't work either. _What is another word that starts with 'A' that he would use? I have to know him better than this. _She taps another word into his phone. It works and her eyes tear up.

"Your password is _our word." _He nods back at her, love etched into his ruggedly handsome features. She stands from her seat on the chair and the only thing she can think to do is wrap her arms around him and let his body engulf her and fill her in his warm embrace. She pulls her head back so she can look him in the eyes to tell him this, the words she has been trying to tell him for a while now.

"Rick, I...I..." They won't come. As much as she wants to profess her love for him to him she can't. She isn't ready yet and the words won't come. "I want you to know...you are the most amazing, loving, caring," she takes her voice down a little into a low seductive tone, "sexy man I have ever met."

"Does that mean you are going to keep me?" he has a playful glimmer in his eyes.

"I couldn't let you go if I tried." And that was good enough as 'I love you' for him right now. He moves closer and kisses her passionately, trying to convey everything he felt for her into that moment, into that kiss.

"Kate, did you...umm...I will come back down..." Kate and Rick broke apart and simultaneously turn towards the stairs to see Alexis standing in the middle of the stair case, jaw hanging wide open.

"Sorry pumpkin," he offers, "I promise there will be no more of that the rest of the night. Now would you help us carry the drinks and snacks into your beautiful movie viewing fort?"

"It really looks great!" Kate assures her, "I can't wait to see what it looks like once we are in there."

Alexis picks her jaw back off the floor and smiled and continued down the stairs to join them in the kitchen. Rick takes one bowl and crawls into the pillow igloo. Kate turns to Alexis, "I am really sorry you had to see that."

"It's okay, Kate. I can't let it bother me. You are good for him. And I should get used to it anyway because I know you aren't going anywhere."

"Thanks for understanding. Now let's go join him before he gets worried." The young women grab the remaining bowl and drinks from the counter and crawl in the fortress as well. When Kate gets in she is utterly amazed. Never had she seen something as...awesome?...as this. Alexis had crawled over Rick who was leaning against the couch which was supporting the ceiling. Kate decided she would follow suit and lean against the back as well. She got comfortable next to Rick, but didn't dare touch him after the incident in the kitchen with Alexis. Rick grabs the remote and dims the lights with it. The glow of the TV screen offers the only light in the fort. The movie begins.

* * *

Read next chapter to see what happens during the movie (: Hope you enjoyed. Remember reviews are always welcome and appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

So much for updating every Monday. Life just piles crap on me all the time. **so so sorry this is just now being posted!**

* * *

_Alexis had crawled over Rick who was leaning against the couch which was supporting the ceiling. Kate decided she would follow suit and lean against the back as well. She got comfortable next to Rick, but didn't dare touch him after the incident in the kitchen with Alexis. Rick grabs the remote and dims the lights with it. The glow of the TV screen offers the only light in the fort. The movie begins._

* * *

They laugh comfortably through the commercials. Commenting on whether they had seen the film or not and adding a few to their list to watch next time they have an evening like tonight. The movie title screen pops up and Alexis steals the remote from her dad and hits play. The opening scene of the movie starts and Kate feels and arm snake behind her middle and pull her close to Rick. She relaxes into him, turning onto her side so she can lay her head on his shoulder and still be able to see. She glances over at Alexis and sees that she is totally engrossed in the film already. So, Kate pushes her bottom leg under both of Rick's so her toes are playing with his far foot, then drapes her other leg over the leg that is closest to her and pulls his lower body towards hers. She's not sure Alexis would be comfortable seeing her straddling his hip but lucky for Kate, this is one of Alexis's favorite movies. Kate knows Rick is smiling at her before she turns her head to look at him. When she does look to him, he has the biggest smile spread across his lips. Their lips are enticingly close and Rick can't help himself. Patience never was his strongest suit. He closes the small gap between their lips. The kiss lasts only a few seconds but they both felt the love each poured into it. They gave each other a smile before turning their attention to the movie for the first time since it had started.

They all enjoy the movie, constantly laughing and making comments about it for the first forty five minutes but by the time the second forty five minutes comes around Alexis is pausing the movie.

"Dad, Kate. I am going to bed. Goodnight." She stands and smiles down at the pair cuddled up together and looking up at her, sleep brimming their eyes as Alexis was sure it was in her eyes as well. She bent down and kissed her dad's cheek and then gave Kate a quick hug and whispered in Kate's ear.

"He loves you more than anything. I am trusting you with his heart."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't dream to hurt him." Alexis knew she was telling her the truth but she wasn't sure if that would settle her doubts about this new development.

"Goodnight, pumpkin." Rick said as Alexis left the tent and went up the stairs. Once Rick hears the door to her room shut he grabs the remote and turns to Kate.

"Would you like to keep watching, m'lady?" She cuddles impossibly closer to him and nods into his neck.

"Yeah, for a bit." Rick hits play and they remain wrapped up in each other, banter flying from their lips about the characters and their actions. The movie ends and Rick turns the TV off but neither of them make any move to get up. Rick feels Kate squirming in his arms. Pretty soon she is looking right into his baby blue eyes. She is suddenly comforted more than she already was laying here in the arms of the man she loves after an amazing movie night with his beautiful daughter. And suddenly she forgets why she hasn't ever told him how much she enjoys having him around.

"Hey Castle?"

"Hey Beckett." He smiles at her and pecks her lips playfully. But he sees her serious expression and pulls away from her lips. "What is it, Kate?" She smiles at the concern is his voice but doesn't make a move to kiss him again.

"You. Everything about you. Your eyes, your huge...ego, your smile that you save just for me, the look you give the suspects who hit on me, the way you care about your daughter, the annoying theories you come up, the relationship you have with your mother, how open you seem to be with everyone but really you barely reveal anything until you trust someone with who you are. The way you hold my hand when we are working on a rough case, how you worship my body, how you look at me. How I know you have our whole future planned out like it's the most natural case. But what I love most about all of it, is how much I love you because of it. I love you, Richard Castle. I love you so much. More than I have loved anyone before." He captures the smile forming on her lips with his before it can fully spread across her face and into her eyes.

"That...was...the...most...extraordinary...thing...you've...ever...said..." He punctuates each word with a kiss. He leaves a kiss on her left eye lid, the her right, next the tip of her nose, then her mouth, her left shoulder, her right shoulder, her forehead, her scar, and then he attacks her neck. He stays on her pulse point for awhile and neither of them complain even though they know there will be a mark there in the morning. Then he pulls up off her neck with a pop and looks into her eyes. They are dark with want and need for more but so full of love which is now freely pouring out of every pour in her body.

"Oh, and I almost forgot! I love you too, Katherine Beckett." She pokes him and not lightly making him wince.

"Don't you ever forget!"

"Not planning on it."

"Then take me to bed and prove it to me."

"Why go that far when I can do that right here." Her fingers are already working on his shirt buttons before she forms her reply.

"Take it away, babe."

* * *

The smell of coffee, bacon, and waffles waft through the loft. The scent tickles at the sleeping forms of Rick and Kate's noses. Rick feels Kate's full body weight on top of him and opens his eyes to be greeted by her face, still drifting in and out of consciousness. He doesn't dare wake her, instead takes his time looking down the naked form lying on top of him in the makeshift tent from movie night. Then it hit him.

_Wait! Naked Kate is on me and I can smell breakfast...ALEXIS! Oh my gosh. I have to wake Kate up and get ourselves dressed before Alexis walks into the tent and sees us._

"Kate," he kisses her forehead, "hey babe, you got to get up and get dressed." He placed another kiss but this time on her lips.

"No, Rick...5 more minutes." She managed to respond, voice still laced with sleep.

"As much as I would enjoy that too, we can't because my daughter is in the next room cooking breakfast and we are naked in this tent still."

With that her eyes shoot open and she is quietly gathering up their clothing that has been scattered around the small area under the tent. Rick sits back and watches her frantic search. She catches Rick's eye and notices that he is just staring. She throws his boxers and nails him in the face.

"Come on lover boy, get dressed before we scar Alexis."

He smiles at her but just crawls toward her.

"Can I help you get dressed?" She laughs that beautiful laugh but much quieter as to not bring Alexis's attention to them.

"What would be the point? We are trying to get dressed fast."

"Fine, fine. You always liked being smarter than everyone." She scoffs at him as she slips back into her clothes and leaves Rick to get dressed on his own while she heads to help Alexis with breakfast.

* * *

Again, soooo super sorry! I already have the idea for the next chapter but I am working on two new stories and my other already published story Ease Your Pain so hope you enjoyed this. Thanks for reading and as always reviews are welcome. (:


End file.
